


You're the One That I Want

by par_avion



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Club Vivid, F/M, Fanvids, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-19
Updated: 2005-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/par_avion/pseuds/par_avion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a slightly revised version of the first vid I made. The song was suggested for the VividCon Club Vivid dance party in 2005, and I thought it was a great, fun song for Gwen/Gunn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're the One That I Want

[Embed here, someday]

~~Direct link to blip.tv~~ Blip.tv closed on August 20, 2015 


End file.
